1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe tree and, more particularly, to a shoe tree that is inserted into the inner space of one shoe to support the shoe, thereby preventing the shoe from being deformed due to its gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe tree 20 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 is made of a paper board which is bent to form an arc-shaped profile. Thus, the shoe tree 20 is inserted into the inner space of one shoe to support the shoe. However, the shape of the shoe tree 20 does not match that of the inner space of the shoe, so that the shoe tree 20 cannot support the shoe exactly, and the shoe is easily deformed due to its gravity. In addition, the shoe tree 20 cannot be removed from the shoe easily and rapidly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.
Another conventional shoe tree 30 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is made of a paper mold having a top 32 whose shape matching that of the vamp 52 of one shoe 50. However, the shape of the bottom 34 of the shoe tree 30 does not match that of the sole 54 of one shoe 50, so that the shoe tree 30 cannot support the shoe 50 exactly, and the shoe 50 is easily deformed due to its gravity. In addition, the shoe tree 30 cannot be removed from the shoe 50 easily and rapidly, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.
Another conventional shoe tree 40 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10-12 is made of a paper mold having a top 42 whose shape matching that of the vamp 52 of one shoe 50 and a bottom 44 whose shape matching that of the sole 54 of the shoe 50. The shoe tree 40 has a rear portion provided with a handle 46 to facilitate a user removing the shoe tree 40 from the shoe 50. In design, the sole 54 of the shoe 50 has an inner side and an outer side, wherein the inner side has a protruding flange. Thus, the inner side and the outer side of the sole 54 of the shoe 50 are not arranged symmetrically. However, the bottom 44 of the shoe tree 40 has two arc-shaped side walls 44 that are arranged symmetrically, so that the bottom 44 of the shoe tree 40 cannot fit the sole 54 of the shoe 50 closely. In addition, the handle 46 protrudes from the shoe 50 as shown in FIG. 12, thereby causing inconvenience in package of the shoe 50.